In a materials handling facility, it is often the case that orders for goods are fulfilled by pulling items off of shelves, packaging the items, and shipping them to a destination address. In some situations, items for multiple different orders may be combined on a conveyor or in a batch which needs to be sorted in order to package items that are subject to the same order together to ship to a given destination address.